The Wait for Leo
by bluesuperstars2
Summary: The island of Ogygia has been undisturbed for a long time. Calypso waits for her special someone, Leo. She wants him back and waits endlessly for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for reading this. Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated to see how I'm going.**

**NOTE: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan**

**Calypso's POV**

The island of Ogygia was calm as usual. No one had been here for a long time. I wait for that one boy Leo Valdez to come back. Inside, I knew I had developed feelings for him that I would never admit. I remember the kiss, his lips meeting mine. They way my body melted when it happened. I wanted him to come back. He made a promise to come back but no man ever finds Ogygia twice.

"_Leo Vladez will never come back to find Ogygia. I will make sure." _Gaea spoke to me. However, I have had a spark of hope. One day, he will find me.

I've been promised by the gods that I would get off here but I don't think it will happen. I want Leo Valdez back. I want to admit that I love him. I want him to be around so he makes me happy, makes me smile and makes my warm inside by feeling loved. He might have some hints but I want to tell him. Ever since he's left, the island has been boring. I've had no interest in anything. I've got nothing planned or to do. Every time I hear some noise, it could possibly be Leo but it's always just the wind or some branches fallen down.

I've had dreams of him coming back to Ogygia. Maybe he will find me? Maybe he is actually keeping his promise? Dreams always tell you information. They can help you predict what might be coming next.

I wake up the next morning. My heart filled with passion and love. The dreams made me believe that he is trying to come back and that has given me spirit. Gaea will try to stop Leo but I inside I have faith in him that he can make it.

I walked around the island thinking about all the wonderful and new things I could show him on this island. I was so overwhelmed I realised that I actually was planning something in a long time.

I walk around on the island looking for some food. I collect coconuts from the palm trees and catch some fish which would be a substantial meal at this time. All I could think about was Leo Valdez. I smiled for once. I cook my fish and drink the coconut milk. I relax and do a walk and watch the sunset. The beautiful colours. As I am always amazed by the colours I notice this gold object in the ocean.

Who found Ogygia this time? They didn't fall out of the sky. This person was actually looking for me. As the object comes closer. I notice who it is and I was filled with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Leo's POV**

I rode on The Argo II and looked at surrounding places carefully. I wanted to find the island Ogygia. I wasn't going to break this promise. However, I had been searching for days and was beginning to feel a bit hopeless. I wanted Calypso back into my arms. I wanted our lips to meet again. I just wanted the chance to see her again.

I sat on The Argo II praying to the gods that I would find Calypso again but they punished her so why would they want to help me get there. I knew Calypso had some feelings for me because the magic raft only appeared when she loves someone and it appeared for me so there's a very good chance that she does.

As I closed my eyes to relax I heard a voice. A voice of Gaea's that said _"My dear Leo, you'll never find Calypso. I'll make sure of that." _I open my eyes quickly. I would not let Gaea get in my way. I was determined to find Calypso and she wouldn't stop me. How could she stop me? She was Mother Earth not the ocean so it left me in confusion a little.

The sun was setting down and time passing by very quickly. I wanted to find Ogygia by tonight. I wanted to see Calypso now. I was losing hope. Not finding Calypso was planning on my mind. I tried to focus but all I could think about was never seeing her again. I heart was sank deep down.

As I kept thinking about never seeing Calypso again, I notice this small island. A spark of spirit and hope got me onto my feet. I walk onto the deck to see what island it was. As it got closer I recognised it. It definitely was Ogygia.

**Calypso's POV**

I see the ship get closer and smile. I see Leo on the deck. I wave excitedly jumping up and down on the spot. I felt my cheeks burn up. I tried to calm myself down. I remember I tried to hate him last time he came but I couldn't. I felt this connection to him.

The ship took so long to reach the island that I felt like I had been there for hours. I couldn't wait for Leo anymore. I wanted to see him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Calypso's POV**

My heart pounded as I watched Leo get off the ship. I felt my cheeks heat up and realise that I was blushing. I couldn't help myself and attempted to calm down.

I watched as Leo walked onto the beach. I remembered last time he came; I treated him like I hated him. This time I could not. It had been too hard to conceal my feelings.

As he got closer, I felt my body start getting nervous. It was weird though because I had no idea why I was nervous. I should have been excited not nervous. Anyways, I smiled as I saw him and my body trembled.

I ran up to him because I just had to and gave him a big hug. I think he was a bit shocked by the reaction he gave me. Last time I hated him and this time I'm giving him a hug. "Leo Valdez, I like you too." I whisper softly feeling my cheeks really heating up this time.

We pull away from the hug and he was smiling so big and his eyes were beaming. "I knew you did." He told me quietly. "So it's been a while since you've come here and you haven't changed a single bit." I inspect him carefully.

**Leo's POV**

I watched as Calypso examined me. I knew she liked me. It was bit obvious before but when she admitted it to me, I felt overwhelmed.

As she finished examining me I kissed her cheek and smiled. She definitely blushed. I chuckled. "What?" She asked me. "You don't realise how red your cheeks are." She hit me lightly. "Don't do that to me again." She smiles. "I'll try. That wasn't a promise." I added cheekily.

We walked on the beach together as the sunset goes down and talked. I felt I was going to melt. We held hands and laughed at times.

To me it was the most romantic thing I'd ever done. We sat down on the other side of the island and talked more. She told me that she waited for me to return for so long and I smirked as soon as she finished. I told her about the how Camp Half-Blood had been and some adventures I went on with Jason and Piper.

I could that she would have loved to get of this island. "I broke the curse. I found Ogygia again. I didn't break my promise." She just smiled and pushed me until I was lying on back with my arms supporting me. She leaned over and kissed me really unexpectedly. It was a sweet moment. I felt my body relax. I didn't want to pull apart but we had to breathe.


End file.
